


Protocol: Violated

by RandomDragonDoodles



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDragonDoodles/pseuds/RandomDragonDoodles
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post by user @tiggersitsonneedles. A villain removes Baymax's healthcare chip and orders him to attack the team, and Hiro takes the worst of it.





	Protocol: Violated

**Author's Note:**

> @tiggersitsonneedles had an amazing idea, so this is a story I wrote based on their original post.
> 
> Prompt: Baymax’s healthcare chip is removed by a villain, and is ordered to attack the team.

She sat in the corner, holding her hand over a fresh wound on her upper arm, oozing with crimson blood. It was her choice to sneak into the old Krei Tech building. Her choice to steal some old tech, and now she is paying the price. In front of her, a group of armor clad teenagers and a robot looked at her with growing concern

 

“She is injured,” The robot said, “She has lost about 5% of her overall blood supply, and her cortisol and neurotransmitter levels are elevated, indicating fear and nervousness.”

 

“I know she's a villainess,” the teen wearing purple armor, Hiro Hamada, sighed, “but she's still human.” He turned to face the robot, Baymax. “Go do your thing, buddy.”

 

Baymax’s red carbon fiber feet made loud clanking noises as they touched the metal flooring, making him sound more threatening than he is. When not in his armor, Baymax looks like a fat, six-foot-tall marshmallow man who gives the best hugs. But right now, he looked dangerous.

 

Slowly, the healthcare companion made his way over to the injured villainess, who let out a deep, throaty growl as he came near.

 

“Do not worry, I will not harm you.” He assured, kneeling down to inspect her injury. As Baymax gently took her injured arm into his hands, the villainess eyed something on the side of his chest. It was circular, with a partition in the center that seemed to snap together like wood grain tile.

 

 _“All computers need a programming chip,”_ She thought to herself, _“and I think I found where this robot’s chips are placed.”_

 

Using her bloodied hand, she tapped the little circle, exposing Baymax's programming chips. Two chips were inserted. One green. One red. She made a decision, and quickly pulled out the green chip before slamming the access port closed, leaving a bloody handprint on the robot’s chest.

 

Baymax rose, turning to face the group of heroes as his eyes turned bright red. The villainess smiled wickedly, chuckling as she tossed the healthcare chip to the side.

 

The group froze, fear evident in the five pairs of eyes that stared into Baymax's angry red ones.

 

“What just happened?” The yellow clad hero, GoGo, asked.

 

“She took out Baymax's chip.” Fred, wearing the intimidating blue kaiju suit, stammered; refusing to take his eyes off of the bot for a second.

 

“Is he going to attack us?” Wasabi, wearing green, wondered aloud, fear making his voice rise an octave.

 

Before anyone could answer, the villainess piped up.

 

“Baymax, attack!” She yelled, “Kill them!”

 

As if on cue, Baymax rose his right hand and powered up his rocket fist.

 

“Run!” Hiro cried. The entire team scattered, avoiding the fist as it crashed into the concrete wall behind them.

 

“I'll get Baymax's chip,” Hiro called through the coms, “You guys keep running. We’ll worry about her later.”

 

“Hiro,” A young woman, named Honey Lemon, donning pink cautioned, “You shouldn't do this alone. You could get hurt.”

 

“Yeah, Hiro,” GoGo agreed, “I don't think Cass would like it if she had to put another nephew six feet under.”

 

Hiro scoffed at GoGo's last comment. She knows that Tadashi's death is still a pretty sore subject to bring up. But now is not the time for Hiro to feel pity for his late brother. Now is the time to help Baymax.

 

“Well, I can't let you guys get hurt.” Hiro explained. “I will handle this.”

 

And with that last sentence, he was off to find the healthcare chip, not knowing what kind of trouble is in store for him and his friends.

* * *

 

Wasabi ran, dodging concrete columns as he tried to calm his racing mind. After a short while, he stopped, muscles burning from effort.

 

“Why did I even join this team?” He panted, trying to catch his breath. He knew that joining this team meant a lot of effort, but he never thought that he would question it.

 

Not even two minutes later, the loud thundering booms of carbon fiber on metal resonated from down the way he came. Letting his fight or flight response take hold, Wasabi climbed up one of the columns to the ceiling, and held onto one of the rafters.

 

The footsteps got louder until they were right beneath him. Holding his breath, Wasabi prayed that he wouldn't be discovered.

 

The red eyed Baymax stood stoic, turning his head from side to side as he searched for one of his teammates. Without warning, the robot used his strong arm to smash the column that Wasabi had climbed up. The malicious robot watched as the column crumbled. When no one came down with it, Baymax turned on his heel and moved to find a new target.

 

Eyeing the wreckage beneath him, Wasabi swung his legs and let go, tucking into a roll out before standing on solid ground once again.

 

“Hiro,” Wasabi reported, “Baymax just passed me.”

 

“Are you okay?” Hiro's voice crackled through the coms.

 

“I'm fine, but just keep an eye out for him. Did you find the healthcare chip?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

This made Wasabi worry. If Baymax was getting closer to Hiro and if the teen doesn't have the data chip, it could spell trouble.

 

“Okay,” Wasabi responded, “Just stay safe, little man.”

 

“I will.”

* * *

 

When it came to finding the other members, the girls gave Baymax a run for his money.

 

When GoGo saw Baymax coming, she took off, doubling her speed so he couldn't reach her. When he gave chase, she skated on the walls, confusing him to the point that he almost punched himself.

 

Honey Lemon wasn't messing around, either. The moment she heard his footsteps, she threw four chem capsules and ran like a gazelle from a lion. The foam hardened into a wall that even Baymax's rocket fist couldn't break.

 

This only made the bot more mad. He searched for another member, finding Fred after a few minutes of searching.

 

Fred saw Baymax in seconds, and instead of running, he tried reasoning.

 

“Hey… Hey B.” He stuttered. “Let's talk for a second, bro.”

 

Fred was cut off by Baymax raising his fist. In a split second, Fred jumped, avoiding the hit from the rocket fist before scrambling to get away.

 

“Sorry for bugging you, robo-dude!” He yelled as he careened between the columns, yelping  as Baymax smashed them, one by one.

 

“I never thought I would have to run from a healthcare bot!”

* * *

 

Hiro searched through the rubble left over from their fight with the villainess, trying to find the one thing that will save the group from an angry Baymax.

 

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” He muttered to himself, “How hard is it to find a bright green healthcare data chip?!”

 

Finally, a glint of light caught Hiro’s eye. He turned his head to see something shiny and green. The healthcare chip. He admired his brother's writing for a second before celebrating.

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” He cheered quietly. “Now all I have to do is find-”

 

He was cut off by Fred yelling and the sound of crashing. The kaiju suited 18-year-old bounded into the main room, followed by a rampaging robot. Fred quickly turned around, faced Baymax and took a strong stance.

 

“Fire breath!” He shouted. Suddenly, the mouth of his suit spit a large flame, nearly engulfing Baymax. After he was finished, Baymax was fine, but still coming towards him. Fred ran towards Hiro.

 

“Fred?” Hiro questioned.

 

“No time to talk, little dude.” Fred said, heaving a yelping and squirming Hiro over his shoulder. Fred pounced up the stairs to the portal viewing platform, scaring the heck out of Hiro. The teen is used to flying, but not super jump boots.

 

“Ha!” Fred chortled, “He won't catch us up here!”

 

Hiro turned his head and looked at Fred with a blank expression.

 

“Okay, Fred. One, put me down. And two, Baymax can fly.” He deadpanned.

 

“Oh.” Fred drawled, setting Hiro down. “That's why he’s hovering by the edge of the platform!”

 

Wings extended and thrusters operable, Baymax stared down at the two teenagers, looking ready to strike.

 

“Not to worry, my dear Frederick,” Hiro said, trying to mimic Sherlock Holmes, “I have the healthcare data chip!” He held up the chip with triumph. Hiro shot a quick look at Baymax, gasping when he saw the bot’s rocket fist raised and pointed at Fred, who was frozen in fear.

 

“Fred!” Hiro cried. As if on instinct, Hiro ran to Fred, pushing him to the ground just as Baymax shot his fist. While he was in the air, Hiro tested out his new ability, a shield that would form from the seemingly decorative purple circles on his black gauntlets. The shield activated just in time, causing the rocket fist to ricochet, crash into the ceiling and then fall to the ground with a clatter, receiving little damage.

 

Hiro, however, wasn't so lucky. He had forgotten Newton's third law of motion; for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. When the rocket fist ricocheted off of his shield, the force from it threw him through the glass of command central. He hit the ground hard, knocking off his helmet and creating a laceration on his right temple. After the whole ordeal, he laid on the ground, motionless except for the rise and fall of his chest.

 

“Little dude!” Fred exclaimed as he got up, noticing something beside his Kaiju foot. A small, green rectangle with a smiley face glimmered in the artificial light. Baymax's healthcare chip. The human kaiju grabbed the chip, and knew what he had to do.

 

Baymax was now fixated on Hiro, rocket fist active and ready to deliver the final blow. But just as he was about to set it off, a familiar, yet determined voice caught his attention.

 

“Super jump!” Fred yelled, as he leaped into the air. He latched himself onto Baymax, trying to open the robot’s chip access. Baymax twisted and turned, acting like a bull at a rodeo. After some fighting, Fred was able to open Baymax's access and place the data chip in it's slot.

 

Baymax soon stopped fighting, and his eyes changed from red to black. Fred had did it. Baymax was back.

 

“My healthcare protocol has been violated.” Baymax said. “I regret any distress I may have caused.”

 

“It’s cool, robo-dude.” Fred affirmed, using the side of his arm to clean off the blood on Baymax's chestplate. “But you really shouldn't be apologizing to me.”

 

“I do not understand.” Baymax remarked as he placed Fred on the platform.

 

“You don't remember.” Fred gasped. “You went, like, nuts! And you were gonna hit me with your rocket fist, and then Hiro activated his shield and pushed me out of the way. You shot your rocket fist and it hit Hiro’s shield and ricocheted, but it also sent Hiro crashing into the glass!”

 

“Hiro!” Baymax said, the tone of his voice inquiring worry. The robot quickly entered the control center through the hole in the glass and found the young teen laying unconscious on the ground. Kneeling beside him, Baymax gently shook Hiro's shoulder.

 

“Hiro.” Baymax uttered.

 

Hiro responded by opening his eyes and mumbling something that Baymax couldn't make out.

 

“Hiro?” He questioned. “You need my assistance.”

 

After a few seconds of thinking, Hiro realised that Baymax wasn't trying to hurt him. Instead, Baymax was doing what he was programmed to. To _help_ him.

 

“Baymax?” He muttered. Hiro tried to move, only to hiss in pain. Baymax picked up the teen as gently as he could, earning another hiss and a groan.

 

“I am sorry.” Baymax said.

 

Hiro was confused. “What are you apologizing for, Baymax?” He rasped

 

“I have harmed you. My programming prevents me from harming a human being, and I went against it. I am sorry.”

 

Baymax looked down at Hiro, to find the teen asleep in his arms. With his head injury, it is quite concerning to see Hiro out cold. Once again, Baymax shook Hiro, waking the teen with a start.

 

“Hiro, you must remain awake.” Baymax warned.

 

Hiro only murmured and placed his head against Baymax's chestplate, eyes half lidded.

 

Baymax turned to face Fred, who now had GoGo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon standing beside him, their faces showing concern. Baymax didn't need to say anything to them, they knew it was bad.

 

GoGo walked towards the two and ran her fingers through Hiro's hair. “Let's get him to a hospital.” She stated.

 

Baymax only nodded in response as Hiro sighed. The six knew that it would be a long night.

* * *

 

The group sat in the first floor waiting room, now joined by Cass, who GoGo called, telling her about Hiro's predicament. She sat in the chair, holding a clipboard and a pen with shaking hands. She hasn't been told of her nephew’s condition, making her worry.

 

The rest of the group stayed close to her the whole time, except for GoGo, who was going to reception every five minutes asking about Hiro's condition. Baymax sat quietly next to Cass, keeping his head down.

 

“Cass,” He stated solemnly.

 

Cass looked at him with a puzzled expression. “Yes, Baymax?”

 

“I am sorry. I want against my programming and harmed Hiro. I didn't mean to.” Even though he speaks in monotone, the whole group could swear that Baymax sounded sad and guilty. “It is my fault that he is injured.”

 

Cass placed her hand on Baymax's shoulder. “It's okay.” She reassured, “GoGo said that you went a little haywire, and you did say earlier that his injuries are nowhere near fatal. I forgive you. And honestly, you are too cute not to forgive.”

 

If Baymax had a mouth, he would be smiling. “Thank you for forgiving me, Cass. But I need Hiro's forgiveness as well. It is still my fault that he is injured. I need to apologise to him.”

 

Shortly after the conversation, a nurse came up to the group, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Um,” She quired, “I have a patient asking to see,... Baymax?”

 

Baymax stood up, not easing the perplexed nurse. “I am Baymax” he stated.

 

“Okay,” she mused.

 

Cass stood up. “I'm his aunt and legal guardian, I'm coming with.”

 

The nurse only looked at the rest of the group.

 

“Don't worry,” Honey Lemon said, “We can stay here. No big deal.”

 

The nurse nodded. “Follow me.” She stated, leading Cass and Baymax to an elevator.

* * *

 

Hiro was finally left alone. After spending two hours being poked and prodded by doctors and nurses, he was finally getting some time to relax. Still, he was uncomfortable. Seven stitches on his head wound, bandages all over his arms and legs, and a brace on his left wrist left him feeling vulnerable. Not to mention the recurring surges of pain that were dulled by painkillers. He laid on his side, ready to let the quiet bliss of sleep take him, when he heard the hushed creak of the door swinging open.

 

“Hiro?” An unfamiliar female voice asked, “Baymax and your Aunt are here to see you.”

 

Hiro only had enough strength to lift his head before laying back down, back facing the door.

 

He could hear the sound of footsteps and squeaking vinyl coming closer to him. Soon he had Baymax and Cass sitting in chairs beside his bed.

 

“Hi sweetie,” Cass whispered, pushing Hiro's bangs out of his eyes, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I've been hit by a truck, drugged up on painkillers, and hit by a truck again.” Hiro said. Cass chuckled at her nephew's comment, while Baymax remained quiet. A nurse peeked through the door.

 

“Cassandra Hamada?” He asked, “Your nephew's doctor wants to meet with you.”

 

“I have to go,” She said, patting Hiro's head, “Be back in a little bit.” She silently slipped out of the room, leaving Hiro and Baymax to talk among themselves.

 

For a few moments, everything was quiet except for the steady beeping of the monitor.

 

“Hiro,” Baymax said, breaking the silence, “I am sorry for hurting you. It is my fault that you are injured. I went against my programming. If Tadashi would have seen my actions, he would have been… disappointed.” The robot hung his head. “I regret the distress I have caused you.”

 

Hiro was stunned. He had never seen Baymax like this. Hiro reached out and placed his hand on Baymax's shoulder.

 

“Baymax.” Hiro sighed, “It's okay. Don't beat yourself up about this. If anything, it's my fault for giving you the fighting chip in the first place. And I never thought that one of our enemies might figure out how to access your data. I didn't think things through. And about my brother, I think he would've lost it knowing that I gave you fighting skills.”

 

“But it is my fault for hurting you, Hiro.” Baymax interjected. “If you cannot forgive me, I understand.”

 

Hiro's eyes went wide. “No, Baymax.” He said softly, “Of course I forgive you. I could never imagine living my life without you in it. I look forward to seeing you every day. You're my best friend.”

 

Baymax looked up at Hiro. “You forgive me?”

 

“Yeah, I forgive you buddy.”

 

In one fluid motion, Baymax wrapped his arms around Hiro, gently caressing the teen’s mop of messy raven hair. Hiro returned the hug to the best of his ability, making sure not to pull too hard on his IV. If Baymax could, he would be smiling. He has been forgiven.

* * *

 

Cass returned to the room to find her nephew asleep. Baymax turned to her and placed a finger in front of his non-existent lips.

 

“Shh.” He whispered, “Hiro is asleep.”

 

“I can see that.” She retorted, “I didn't think that talking with the doctor would take so long. How long has he been asleep?”

 

“Fifteen minutes.” Baymax turned to Cass. “I request that I were to stay here with Hiro. However, I do not have my charger.”

 

Cass smiled. “Don't worry. I brought it with me. I thought that you would want to stay with him. I'll go get it from the truck.”

 

As soon as Cass left, Baymax returned his attention to the sleeping 14-year-old. He gently moved Hiro's hair out of his face.

  
“Thank you for forgiving me, Hiro.”


End file.
